


Jurassic Pack

by anuminis



Series: SGA Scare [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Planet, Digital Art, Dinosaurs, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>made for <a href="http://sgaartvalentine.livejournal.com/">SGA Scare.</a> Prompt was: The team on a "Forbidden Planet" world with terrifying aliens/dinosaurs. By mific.</p><p>I already done something similar with my <a href="235989">Jurassic can opener </a> But now I thought our heroes should get more close up and personal with those teeny dinosaurs *laughs maniacally*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jurassic Pack

**Title:** Jurassic Pack  
 **Artist:** [](http://anuminis.livejournal.com/profile)[**anuminis**](http://anuminis.livejournal.com/)  
 **Medium:** digital manipulation  
 **Pairing or Characters:** Team  
 **Rating:** PG 13

Before

> [   
>  ](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y193/anuminis/SGA/SGA%20Scare/dino1_1600x900.jpg)

 

the Attack!

 

> [   
>  ](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y193/anuminis/SGA/SGA%20Scare/dino2_1600x900.jpg)


End file.
